creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 December 2012
12:23 well im going to import chathacks so atleast the bot may work *eyeroll* 12:23 You misspell it anyway... 12:23 Hail Saturday AM. Whatever that is. 12:23 Oblit will be missed. :3 12:23 Whos the bot 12:23 Saturday AM 12:23 666 THE NUMBER OF THE BEAST 12:23 Good album title 12:24 Noble. 12:24 You're really so cool, and dark and edgy. 12:24 SATANISM ISNT BAD 12:24 Heya Jesse! 12:24 Jesse? 12:24 Did Wiki ever get the bot flag? 12:25 it is now flagged 12:25 Good. 12:25 Aidan, come back. 12:25 There are more caps in those sentances than the Strip. 12:25 You can blame it all on me! 12:25 And Satanism is having the biggest fucking ego in the world. 12:25 Have you been to the Strip 12:26 hai taco 12:26 I went to Gomorrah. :3 12:26 inb4 stripping jokes 12:26 GOODBYE_SPONGEBOB Best creepypasta ever 12:26 Herror everyone. 12:26 I've been to The Strip. 12:26 Me too 12:26 Armor PM 12:26 Sup Taco 12:26 Heyo. 12:27 god i hate the old chat so much 12:27 Man, I hate standing around for hours on end 12:28 Man, do I love aeroplanes. 12:28 Hey guys, remember when the chat got all fucked up that one time? 12:28 *terrorist busts in* 12:28 According to research, during an old ancient Chinese war, the Chinese used 100 rocket launchers and were suspected to shoot about 32,000 rockets. 12:28 AWW HEEYUL NAH 12:28 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=96kwILL35ig Who remembers this song? 12:28 what ditto? 12:28 when was this? 12:28 Few months ago 12:28 Maybe three 12:29 I don't recall. 12:29 Wat. 12:29 Long ago in the distant land of Aku... 12:29 In a Galaxy Far Far Away Hillbilly 12:29 im going to import all of the hackamagigs for me so i dun have the old chat ^_^ 12:29 Like, avis weren't showing and chat looked insanely ugly for a few days 12:29 I have to old chat as well right now. 12:29 we deleted all of the code 12:29 I don't really mind it, though ^_^ 12:30 and took it back to the olden days 12:30 Nostalgia. 12:30 MediaWiki:Chat.js see 12:30 Ah. 12:30 I see, I see. 12:30 same with all code i put in 12:30 Ah. 12:30 I still have chathacks 12:31 That's because you're Ryan. 12:31 Good for u. 12:31 *sigh* i mean its not like i worked a few hours to make it all work -_- 12:31 (fy) 12:32 (fy) vs. (jelly) vs. (mario) who would win? 12:32 (batman) 12:32 Jelly would absorb bullets. 12:32 Mario has 5 lives. 12:32 Fuck Yeah guy...PENDING. 12:33 Anyway. 12:33 I had a good day at work 12:33 Aw yeah. got a new high score in Temple Run. 12:34 1,409,065. biches 12:34 Satam would obviously win, Mario.. 12:34 You have achieved 12:34 anndd 12:34 MAXIMUM VIRGINITY 12:34 ^ 12:34 12:34 all chat things are working ^_^ 12:34 It's just what I wanted for Christmas! 12:34 XD 12:34 Good job Shining, you get 3 gold stars. 12:34 naw i get a bloody clover 12:35 NO YOU DONT 12:35 You get 3 gold stars 12:35 yes i do 12:35 nope 12:35 nope 12:35 bloody clover 12:35 gold stars 12:35 WAIT! 12:35 Refresh, then. 12:35 Bloody Gold Star Clovers 12:35 -_- 12:35 Shh and enjoy 12:35 why would i refresh? 12:36 Not you, Shining. 12:36 isn't there a rePHresh for women? 12:36 So cold in my house 12:36 Really rustles my jimmies 12:36 Some anti-menopause OTC medicine 12:37 So, I was checking Jesse's profile. 12:37 And apparently, Jesse is the big brother of the chat. But she's female. 12:37 dafuq 12:37 3,379 edits 12:37 -_- i need to remove the suspended 12:37 Jesse is a shemale. 12:37 ^ 12:37 Aren't robots genderless? 12:38 nope 12:38 Of course a robot would say that get out of here 12:38 Who the hell is this Jesse everyone is talking aboot? 12:38 No one tell him^^ 12:38 dont tell her what to do 12:38 She has 2 USB ports, but she also has a attached USB flash drive too. ;) 12:38 ITS CPwikiCHATlogger 12:39 -_- 12:39 seriously 12:39 Jesse is Shining's boyfriend. Obviously. 12:39 Mm 12:39 Yes, robot anatomy. 12:39 waitwoah 12:39 -_- 12:39 Hubbahubba 12:39 Shining is girl?! 12:39 no 12:39 No. 12:39 LOL 12:39 Sandy's a girl? 12:39 He just don't swing that way, Ryun. 12:39 Oh, gotcha 12:39 I thought of that too Hillbilly 12:39 very descriptive 12:39 Hey bro 12:40 My anti viruses are apparently off. 12:40 that's not good 12:40 turn it the fuck on 12:40 ^ 12:40 jesse has STDs 12:40 imeanwut 12:41 Spank those viruses as if they were monkeys 12:41 I ran a full scan. 12:41 Shining 12:41 Nevermind 12:41 yes 12:41 TELL ME 12:42 Show those viruses who is the dominate one, and if you're submissive um... 12:42 uhh... 12:42 Shit. 12:42 your bot is cute 12:42 -_- 12:42 submissive > dominate 12:42 Someone's hitting on Jesse. 12:42 ^^ 12:42 No threats found so far. 12:42 BC so im screwed when it comes to viruses eh? 12:42 imeanwat 12:42 Pretty much. 12:42 So am I. :P 12:42 *sigh* *high five* 12:42 So um... don't get viruses if you're submissive. 12:42 Tips from Sarah. 12:43 ^^ 12:43 or laid 12:43 Well 12:43 WELL 12:43 What kinda viruses we talking bout here? 12:43 ;3 12:43 THE virus 12:43 SHOWDOWN? 12:43 no 12:43 the VIRUS 12:43 Shining 12:43 yes 12:43 Nevermind 12:43 It's the go fuck yourself virus. 12:43 I hear thunder. 12:43 TELL ME 12:44 your bot is cute 12:44 lol deja vu xD 12:44 gurl u got a nice bott 12:44 Just date it then damn 12:44 FINE 12:44 Jesse, would you be my wife? 12:44 4 minutes in, no threats. 12:44 We can make sweet dubstep music together 12:44 fuck no i need a real man 12:44 want some ice? 12:44 OH GOD 12:45 Jesse should date his owner 12:45 her* 12:45 Jesse. You're a strong independent robot woman who don't need no man. 12:45 Told off by a bot like a motherfucker. 12:45 lol who cares what a shitty robot says anyway Shinin controls it -_- 12:46 *shrug 12:46 Ty 12:46 guess what 12:46 chicken butt 12:46 thats on the logs ^_^ 12:46 imeanwut 12:46 Heya Fur! 12:46 Oh no Fur 12:46 I mean "yay Fur is here" 12:46 6 minutes, no viruses. 12:46 We're being logged? 12:46 HI MOM 12:46 /facepalm 12:46 YES YOU ARE 12:46 Heya Katryn. 12:47 Hey :) 12:47 jesse is the logger 12:47 does CPwikiCHATlogger mean nothing to you 12:47 inb4 Ryan'sMom has joined the chagt 12:47 Oh my god 12:47 chat* 12:47 If any of my relatives ever got an account here 12:47 I'd be a dead man 12:47 Heh. 12:47 hmm... 12:47 Fur 12:47 yep? 12:47 they dont need one to view the logs 12:47 I edited some pastas 12:48 I couldn't do anymore because they hurt my brain 12:48 Paitence, young pawadawn. 12:48 I mean the first one I edit almost killed me 12:48 I saw. Ugh. 12:48 6:66 12:48 Oh. THAT thing. 12:48 I saw that number twice today at work 12:48 >at work 12:48 There's no way you're old enough to go to work :x 12:49 8 minutes, no virus. Wow, time flies by. 12:49 Six dollars and sixty six cents? 12:49 Because your opinion matters, why? 12:49 Actually it was 666 on a credit card 12:49 Because you made a "your mom" joke earlier 12:49 xD 12:49 oh. 12:49 Confirmed. 12:49 and then the total came to $66.67 12:49 Heya Evra. 12:49 Still scanning. 12:49 It's a conspiracy. 12:49 fuck im so bored 12:49 Evra.. 12:49 My Forager Drone is getting an obscene amount of views. 12:49 Shouldn't you be studying? 12:50 Evra is studying us 12:50 Aye, yes 12:50 I guess because it looks like a "bishie" version of Jeff. 12:50 Don't tell Evra watta du he his own man 12:50 We're her experiments 12:50 But it isn't. It really, really isn't. 12:50 Today's the last day of Req. St., so yeah 12:50 >her 12:50 I do what I want! 12:50 ^ 12:50 Heya Krule. 12:50 > 12:50 Hi tycho. 12:50 v 12:50 Sup King 12:50 Haven't seen you since you were banned 12:50 < 12:50 ^ 12:50 It's a brainless insect-man slave who constantly drools acid. Does THAT sound bishie to you?! 12:50 <3 12:50 That's mean.. 12:51 I'm doing good. 12:51 Just finished a breaking bad marathon. 12:51 I wonder how fragged my laptop is today. 12:51 Anyway, what happened earlier with Oblit? 12:51 Is Fur a bot? 12:51 < ^ > < ^ > Song of time 12:51 Nope. 12:51 Fur is a brick. 12:51 A wall monster. 12:51 That's not the song of time :/ 12:51 Do you want me to tell you in PM, Evra? Or should Oblit do it? 12:51 That's Zelda's Lullabye 12:51 * Lullaby 12:51 That's what I meant 12:51 "{ 12:51 :P thanks Ditto 12:52 xD Np 12:52 Tycho tell me too 12:52 Hi Ryan, 12:52 Krulzeh 12:52 Ruan. 12:52 Hi wolfen. 12:52 Hey Wolf 12:53 Wait, does the Song of Storms go A down arrow, up arrow? or down arrow, A, up arrow? 12:53 Hey, Wolfennn. 12:53 Ennn, ennn. 12:53 Been so long since I've last played\ 12:53 When should I start my let's play? 12:53 Now. 12:53 You're doing a let's play? 12:53 Okay. 12:53 What game? 12:53 What game are you playing? 12:53 I think it's down A, up down A 12:53 Remember the dancing scarecrow? 12:53 12:53 I used to do lets plays, they're fun 12:54 I played a game once. 12:54 LIKE a SIR. 12:54 Me and Krule should do a Game Grumps style thing 12:54 It was horrible. 12:54 I forgot how to spell legend. Wow. 12:54 ;3 12:54 Jeff Is Seasoned With Salt And Pepper And Stuffed With Onions. 12:54 OH GOD YES. 12:54 so glad to be done with Marine Training 12:54 YUSS~ 12:54 Hey i'm krule 12:54 I'm not so cruel. 12:54 Hi, I'm DAisy! 12:54 Daisy* 12:54 NOBLE you arent a marine 12:55 I have no idea how to finish that. 12:55 Despite my drool, 12:55 I'm not retarded, I'm pretty cool. 12:55 Hey, I'm Krule. I'm not so cruel. When I eat a lot of food, I begin to slobber and drool. 12:55 too cool for skool 12:55 like a boss 12:56 And sit on a stool 12:56 Way to skool for a stool 12:56 Skool 4 stool. 12:56 ROOLS! 12:56 I'm just a food D: 12:56 pool 12:56 fool* 12:56 Don't be a tool. 12:56 2 skool 5 pool. 01:11 Welcome, one and all. 01:11 Hello 01:11 Geez. 01:11 Peez. 01:11 Can comone check out my pasta 01:11 Sure. 01:11 I believe I already read it. 01:11 What is it about? 01:11 its is Black Man 01:11 *Blank man 01:11 lol 01:11 Black man. 01:11 Leel 01:11 Best error ever. 01:11 the scary black man!! 01:12 But don't forget to add your pasta to the article listing! 01:12 ????? how do i do that 01:12 Site_Rules/The_Article_Listing 01:12 I had trouble the first time, too. 01:12 As you can tell from my talkpage ^_^ 01:12 *headdesk* 01:12 When will we be allowed to make slendy, jeff, minecraft, and pokemon pastas again? 01:12 i really miss it 01:12 Desk head. 01:12 Never. 01:12 yesh zalgo? 01:12 Good band name. 01:13 Deskhead? 01:13 New album. 01:13 its what got me into creepypasta though 01:13 Yup. 01:13 lavender town was the first creepypasta i read 01:13 Waistline and Deskhead are two pending album names. 01:13 Russian sleep experiment for me. 01:13 mine was jeff the killer 01:13 Dead Bart. 01:13 If you want chathacks again you may import then via console ^_^ 01:13 I really thought it was real ._. 01:14 It is 01:14 >It is 01:14 Wat. 01:14 who else misses pokemon, slendy, and jeff 01:14 I don't. 01:14 There hiding the truth 01:14 they were the best 01:14 JTK spinoffs sucked. There was only one good one. 01:14 No it isn't noble. 01:15 Your being Brainwashed 01:15 thar 01:15 No i'm using common sense. 01:15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iMqXj-eVCjI 01:15 it is in article listing now 01:15 And logic. 01:15 Good Job 01:15 does mr creepypasta on youtube have an account here 01:15 he is cool 01:15 im just joking around 01:15 You scared me ya goof. 01:15 No jade. 01:16 (skelly) SKELLEH 01:16 I've never actually watched any of Mr Creepypasta's videos. 01:16 i have 01:16 I prefer to read mine, that way I have my own voices in my head. 01:16 Because JTK's voice is a raging 12 year old kid. 01:16 Fuck, I missed a class 01:16 I forgot I had a 6:00 class today 01:16 i got a good voice, i should read pastas 01:16 I did not read that as Raging. 01:16 and get paid for it 01:17 Anyone hear about the Slenderman movie? 01:17 I shall pay you 1 bit coin. 01:17 no 01:17 I bet it's going to be a B-Movie. 01:17 there is a slenderman movie? 01:17 For you to say "Tittie sprinkles." 01:17 I believe it's going to be released in Summer 2013. 01:17 satinsguard is better 01:18 righton 01:18 vocaroo tiem 01:18 they are going to reboot godzilla, the last movie was in 2005 01:18 2004 01:18 Good. 01:18 the new godzilla movie is in 2013 01:18 but it will probably suck 01:18 Leel I found an outdated "Slenderman Movie" website 01:18 http://www.youtube.com/watch?NR=1&v=dvBPCm25z4I&feature=endscreen 01:18 It says it's going to be released in August 2012. 01:18 Can't wait 01:19 http://vocaroo.com/i/s0gZazv097rJ 01:19 Hi 01:19 it is being directed by americans 01:19 Nomated PotMs, do your part~ 01:19 Polls go up in ~5 days 01:19 where mah coin!? 01:19 Skillet profile pic. 01:19 it will not be the original japanese one 01:19 so it will suck 01:19 balls 01:19 OH GOD. 01:19 Lol, Skillet 01:19 thats amazing. 01:19 They're pretty average 01:19 You actually fucking said it. 01:19 I have no bit coins. 01:19 skillet is the worst name for a band ever 01:19 But if you have a youtube channel I shall subscribe. 01:19 who names their band after a frying pan? 01:20 The same people who have the band name Unicorn Decay. 01:20 LOL. 01:20 *screaming* 01:20 http://vocaroo.com/i/s1Vmk3uJOoLY 01:20 turn your speakers down 01:20 plz 01:20 My ears. 01:20 Your voice is awesome. 01:21 Bikini 01:21 hey potato 01:21 seriously, i feel like reading pastas 01:21 nationless 01:21 and recording them 01:21 Ryan if you were a cat I would lick you twice. 01:21 You should 01:21 wtf did you say 01:21 :/ 01:21 I would subscribe 01:21 this is a FRAAAUDDDD 01:21 jesus christ 01:21 If I were a cat, I'd lick myself bby 01:21 ;3 01:21 that is what i said 01:21 ;3 01:21 if i were cat, i'd show everyone my anus 01:22 Did you know that cats are allergic to milk 01:22 Srsly. 01:22 if i were a female dog ( i am a male human) i would show everyone my boobies 01:22 If I was a car I would scratch your ear. 01:22 :) 01:22 >Car. 01:22 Car 01:22 if i was a car i would key your skin 01:22 irony 01:22 D: 01:22 I wouldn't want a car to scratch my ear. 01:23 If you were a car I would wash your windshield. 01:23 If I was a metal drill i would drill you 01:23 heh heh 01:23 And rev you hard. 01:23 Kidding 01:23 herbie 01:23 Kirbie. 01:24 Oh god. 01:24 "Alberts funeral" 01:24 Alberts_funeral 01:24 You can't spell funeral without FUN. 01:24 Tehe 01:24 who? fat albert? 01:24 HEY HEY HEY 01:24 Fun funeral. 01:24 its fat albert! 01:25 Good album name. 01:25 Lol 01:25 Oh god it is fat albert. 01:25 Ending. 01:25 Oh god. 01:25 Songs About Fucking is an actual album name. 01:25 Well at least they censored racial remarks. 01:25 That's a good sign. 01:25 Kind sounds like a Christfuck album name... 01:26 Christfuck. 01:26 hooray for boobies is also an album name 01:26 Sounds like a Psychostick album name :p 01:26 LEEL! The ending is "my tv set exploded and we ran outside" 01:26 it is by the bloodhound gang 01:26 Moral: Never watched cursed Fat Albert tapes 02:08 Betcha he butthurts, too. 02:08 <41488p> owch 02:08 <41488p> that's gotta hurt 02:09 Though nothing can be as epic as Orangeknight's butthurt. 02:09 NOTHING. 02:10 Wait Fur 02:10 I have this cool image, can I upload it on the talk apge? 02:11 It's nothing bad, but it's hysterical. 02:11 OK. 02:12 hahaha. 02:13 I ought to add that to my Reactions gallery. 02:13 ...and done. 02:13 Fucking finally 02:13 Make sure to credit me :P 02:14 Because I made it 02:14 <41488p> fucking 02:21 Hey Fur 02:21 Make sure you give me credit for that meme because I made it 02:21 Or not 02:22 -_-' Everyone is leaving the chat and entering it again. (fail) 02:23 well,I need to go to the bathroom. Be right back. 02:24 Well, it's just you and me Hetalia 02:24 Back. 02:26 wb 02:28 sup 02:29 mario nobody is on around now eh.... 02:30 ikr 02:30 we have a hetalia fan? 02:30 hey bro 02:30 although i don't read it heard it's a cool manga 02:32 hey thing 02:32 what's going on? 02:32 Heellooo. 02:34 hi 02:34 Hey Cold 02:36 How is everyone today? 02:37 I have a sore throat. 02:37 I hate them 02:38 I take it you liked those memers, Fur? 02:38 memes* 02:38 yes. 02:40 Well, I'm gonna get dressed. See ya. 02:43 hi 02:43 im just wondering 02:43 why is jeff the killer so scary 02:45 hey dickbrick 02:48 why is it so scary 02:52 http://prntscr.com/lwqd2 Where can you go wrong with 9 phoenixes? 02:57 Hi. 02:58 Hello. 02:58 Banned that guy for 6 hours for calling me "dickbrick". One simply does not insult Frurbearingbrick and get away with it. 02:59 Ugh, people are STILL posting Slenderman stories, even after I put the reminder in Community Messages! 03:02 I still wonder where you can go wrong with 19 phoenixes. 03:03 Hi. How are you all? 03:03 Hello there. 03:04 I was just checking who was in here. 03:04 Goodbye. 03:12 Hey Evra. 03:13 I edited the TV Tropes Crepypasta page to add a Fanwork Ban entry (the no-spinoffs rule.) 03:13 Excellent, Fur. 03:13 Furbearingbrick, the admin who decreed the no-spinoffs rule, did this with her own Jeff spinoff shortly afterwards and said "I AM AWARE OF THE IRONY." 03:13 I love TV Tropes. 03:13 There's no humor like self-depreciating humor. 03:13 Indeed. 03:18 Sup everyone on EARTH 03:18 Hello 03:18 on earth? 03:18 You need $12605 for 1 phoenix on bloons tower defense 5 deluxe. 03:18 why not zoidberg... 03:19 So I needed 239495 for 19. 03:20 Wow. 03:20 Holy shit, Herro can talk. 03:20 For 20, 252100. Woa.h 03:20 *Woah. 03:21 there is no "Madagacar" creepypasta. Someone should make one... 03:21 *Madagascar 03:21 ^ 03:22 Unless madagacar is actually a real thing. 03:22 I assume not, it's not a real word. 03:22 Maybe something similar to the Shrek director's cut creepypasta 03:23 Madagascar is an island off the coast of africa 03:23 I meant the movie 03:23 Yay! I actually used my brain! 03:27 shining come back on your mod 03:27 as yourself 03:27 not the bot ._. 03:28 The Tadpole Story 03:28 Yus 03:29 Hello chat 03:30 No one loves me 03:30 ??? 03:31 Back, just got lavender and peppermint sprayed into my facwe. 03:31 *Face 03:31 Herro, you're always in chat, but you never talk 03:31 I know you said "hello" to me earlier 03:32 Boring :\ 03:33 I know,Zma I will fix it 03:33 Soon 03:34 Yes i have 03:34 I've said hello to many 03:34 I'm not one for many words. 03:34 <41488p> Fallout_3_Numbers_Station wow this is actually pretty scary 03:38 This song scares me 03:39 Itak Tek - Bloodline 03:39 41488p why do u keep leaving and joining? 03:39 <41488p> why not? 03:40 I don't know just seems weird to do that. 03:40 <41488p> does it? 03:40 <41488p> I'm going to sleep now 03:40 <41488p> good night 03:40 Yes very. 03:40 Ok. 03:42 Do you want to know something odd? 03:43 Sure. 11:31 Aw fuck 11:31 a troll dog would be bad 11:33 ffffffffffffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuccccckkkkkkkkkkkk my phone broke nnnnnnnnnoooooooo 11:33 Oops! Was that me Tycho? D: 11:33 Don't stretch please. 11:33 No no, it wasn't. 11:33 Yay! 11:35 I'm pretty sure someone was just kicked. 11:35 I got to go 11:35 Anyways, hello. 11:36 Hello Loana and Hoodie. And yeh. Bye ZB. 11:36 Hi! 11:36 Hey Ty. 11:36 Loana!? 11:36 Oh wow. 11:36 It's been a while. 11:36 How are you? 11:36 :D 11:36 And also... 11:36 I am pretty fine 11:36 my music template still doesn't play music. 11:36 and what about The Robot with Tits 11:36 LALONDE? 11:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&v=TiVIFMbwxOc&NR=1 11:37 The music templates are fucked up. 11:37 no its not 11:37 Roxy Lalonde or Rose Lalonde?! 11:37 it works wolf 11:37 It is for me. 11:37 Loana Lalonde 11:37 Wolf? 11:37 you just cant hear it which means its a problme on your side 11:38 So, what's going on? 11:38 I've got the volume up and everything. 11:38 i dont know 11:38 *sigh* 11:38 Thanks, anyway. 11:38 loading error i guess 11:38 Eh. 11:38 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120818104155/creepypasta/images/3/35/Gear_2.png 11:39 wait 11:39 i know you 11:40 yum :D 11:40 I need to know suicide techniques. You know, for science. 11:40 put a gun against your head 11:40 and wish for candy 11:40 put the gun away 11:41 go to the store and buy candy 11:41 hide it 11:41 And then candy explodes out of your head? 11:41 Uh, suicide talk is forbidden on chat. 11:41 then someday you will find 11:41 it 11:41 so wish come true 11:41 Then now i wish to converse candy 11:41 Sounds like the lyrics to a crappy song, Shining. XD 11:41 So, candy. Got it. I need candy. Hungry. 11:42 back. 11:42 Where do I find this candy my past self has hidden? 11:42 What about Gear? 11:42 you look for it 11:42 The candy is a lie, isntit? 11:42 Ill make my own candy. 11:42 Gear? 11:43 its usually at the bottom of a deep fast flowing river in the dead of winter 11:43 Oh ok. 11:43 i wish you safe travles 11:43 I shall find this candy now. 11:43 ok see you soon ^_^ 11:43 You have my axe. 11:43 Gear with big boobs 11:43 i hope you fall off a cliff while getting the candy 11:43 loana none of that 11:44 But then once you fall off the cliff, the candy will be there in front of you 11:44 wow be a buzz kill natalia 11:44 I hope he falls on you while wishing for him to fall off a cliff. 11:44 ur welcom 11:44 I'm going to go listen to music. 11:44 Shitty, Insane Clown posse music. 11:44 I'll katch you kool katz later. 11:44 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gear_(Image_Comics) 11:45 Oh Gear :P 11:45 -_- enough with gear already 11:46 But I love Gear :D 11:46 whats Gear? 11:47 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gear_(Image_Comics) 11:47 here 11:47 cupcakes PM 11:48 Yum :D 11:48 Hi tycho. 11:48 Heya Krule. 11:49 BONG! 11:49 -_- 11:49 What? 11:49 Heya Hidden! 11:49 Hey. 11:50 Gear gets very wet byu Emperor Pago 11:51 whats that suposed to mean? 11:51 GTG 11:51 bye everyone 11:52 Oh my. 11:52 Gear is so wet in milk :D 2012 12 11